triple_sevenfandomcom-20200213-history
Triple Seven
Triple Seven '''(stylized as '''777 on their pre-''Ghost Romance'' material) are an American metal quintet that was formed 2007 in Sandusky, Ohio. When the band came to be, they had initially taken their namesake from how Christian denominations view the arithmetical value "7" as a holy number: God rested on the 7th day and man was conceived on the 6th, ergo 777 is considered the antithesis of 666. Lately, however, Triple Seven have gone on record saying that their moniker is either derived from the titular winning line one would find in slot machines or the famous family of airplanes. So far they have churned out a total of eight recordings: five full-length albums, two EPs, and one compilation. Their most recent studio outing Finding Enjoyment in Chaos ''was launched on January 19, 2018 under Relapse. To commemorate the tenth anniversary of their debut album ''A Prayer for the Damned, the group delivered a compilation release called Narcotics for the Lost on November 22, 2019. It marked the very first release of theirs put out under the Scornful VII label, started by lead guitarist Ray Drieberg. Background information *Origin: Sandusky, Ohio, United States *Genres: Alternative metal, avant-garde metal, deathcore (early) *Years active: 2007–present *Labels: Scornful VII, Relapse, Equal Vision, Stillborn Musical style and influences Aside from their vigorous live performances, Triple Seven have been noted for changing up their formula on a constant basis, thus no two releases are similar soundwise. When the band was established during October '07, they emerged with a deathcore sound. The Painkiller That Committed Suicide ''featured pig squealing and shrieks employed by the group's original vocalist Brendon Porkart in tandem with an abundance of breakdowns, open-note chugging, staccato riffs, and blast beat drumming above all else. After Porkart was fired from the outfit, current vocalist Ash Erickson was brought in as the debut album went underway. Stylistically speaking, ''A Prayer for the Damned was still dxc, but in a distinctively different manner. The pig squeal technique was discarded in favor of deeper death growls and shouting that was borderline punk. Triple Seven's freshman offering marked the introduction of sung vocals, though these were sparse. Aside from downplaying the frequent breakdown usage and guitar chugs, Drieberg would experiment with solos and dissonant chords on this record sometimes, thereby giving it both a melodic and technical feel. Triple Seven's second album Ghost Romance ''was sonically unlike the material which came before it. At this point in the unit's career, the band gravitated towards more of an alternative metal direction with unsubtle metalcore elements. A few songs that comprised it were structured in a marginally less straightforward manner, though they weren't 100% inaccessible either. Occasionally this five-piece left breathing room for atmosphere in regards to the album's interludes, which contained a noticeable lack of vocals and gave off vestiges of dark ambient music. With Triple Seven's third full-length record, ''Lilith's Epiphany, a natural progression was made from its precursor. It resumed the alternative metal nature of Ghost Romance while expanding upon the experimentalism, thereby allowing for instruments none of the members had touched upon previously such as keyboards and the shamisen. Their fourth studio album, entitled The Innocent Demons Dance, housed relatively less genre bending and variation compared to the previous two albums, featuring a somewhat pop-oriented prog style on certain tunes without sacrificing the band's savage alt-metal sensibilities. It is the five-piece's first affair that includes songwriting input from the entire band, and it's also the first release to have all the lyrics penned by Erickson. Triple Seven's fifth affair Finding Enjoyment in Chaos '' was yet another stylistic departure, placing focus on the deathgrind subgenre. With the exception of "Kutchur Katela Flala!," "Arrivederci Sayonara Bye-Bye" and the cover of "The Sun Always Shines on TV," there's a noticeable lack of sung vocals throughout the album's runtime. There is stronger emphasis on groove and showmanship, too, particularly in regards to the drumming and guitars. The band's original sound was inspired by the likes of Suffocation, Job for a Cowboy, War from a Harlots Mouth, and Despised Icon; the latter troupes' back catalog in particular shaped ''A Prayer for the Damned. Later releases up until Finding Enjoyment in Chaos ''took their influences from bands such as Jane's Addiction, Flyleaf, The Smashing Pumpkins, and mid-period In Flames. Band members ;Current members *Ash Erickson – lead vocals (2009-present), lyrics (2016-present) *Ray Drieberg – lead guitar (2007-present) *Skylar Vega – bass guitar, keyboards (2012-present) *Chance Bottings – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2013-present) *Micah Trevant – drums, percussion (2015-present) ;Former members *Brendon Porkart – lead vocals (2007-2009) *Nick Manis – bass guitar (2007-2010) *Paulie Schumaker – bass guitar (2011-2012) *T.J. Orr – rhythm guitar (2008-2010) *Avery Henson – rhythm guitar (2010; died 2014) *Lou Killings – rhythm guitar (2011-2013) *Derrick Halsey – drums, percussion (2007-2015), lyrics (2009-2015) Discography ''See also: Triple Seven discography *''A Prayer for the Damned'' (2009) *''Ghost Romance'' (2011) *''Lilith's Epiphany'' (2014) *''The Innocent Demons Dance'' (2016) *''Finding Enjoyment in Chaos'' (2018) *''Untitled sixth Triple Seven album'' (2021) Category:Triple Seven